Circus
by BiancaKat
Summary: Inspired by Britney's song 'Circus' - Dramione. Hermione finds out she's pureblood AND Snape's daughter. What happens when a night in a club causes Draco to not stop thinking of her? What will she do now that she knows the truth of her heritage? R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- JK ROWLING DOES! **

~~~~~~~******~~~~~~*****~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~

Hermione came bounding down the stairs of her parents' two-story home. She entered the kitchen to find her mother cooking bacon and eggs, and her father reading the morning paper while sipping his coffee.

Smiling at the couple, she chorused, "Good morning!"

Looking up from their activities, her parents smiled back saying, "Good morning."

Noticing an extra bounce in her step, her dad asked, "What are you so bubbly about this morning, Mione?"

After pouring herself a glass of milk and sitting down to a delicious breakfast with her parents, she replied, "What's not to be happy about!? I'm about to start my last year of school in three weeks, it's practically a sure thing that I'll get Head Girl, I've got two AMAZING and wonderful parents, some of the best friends a girl could ask for, and an incredible boyfriend. OH! And it's gorgeous outside! Life can't get any better right now, so what's there NOT to be happy about?"

She flashed another smile at her parents, finished her milk, put her dishes in the sink before heading upstairs. She grabbed her handbag and was heading for the front door when her mother called out to her.

"Yes, Mum?" she asked, hand still on the doorknob.

" Sweetheart, do you have a minute?"

"I'm kind of in a hurry, I'm supposed to meet Ryan in a bit." she replied in a dreamy voice, and walked back into the dining room.

"Well, honey, it's kind of important. We've been needing to speak with you all Summer." said her dad. Looking at her watch, she groaned and sat back down at the table, "Ok? What's up?"

"Well, Mione, darling, there's something important… some information that we should've told you long ago, that we need to tell you." Hermione just looked at her parents, thoroughly confused by their odd behavior, and waited for them to continue.

Her dad gave her mom a reassuring smile and whispered, "Go on," while squeezing her hand. Her mom took a deep breath and began, "Hermione, you know how you're always complaining about that _horrid_ boy, Malfoy, and how he's always taunting you about being muggleborn?"

"Yes…. But what's that got to do with anything? He's been doing that for 6 years, I've gotten used to it." she answered, now even more confused.

"Well…" she trailed off, looking at her husband for support, he smiled at her and nodded for her to continue, " Wh-what if I were to tell you that your blood… that your blood is just as pure as his."

Hermione sat quiet for a moment thinking about this, it was a joke, it _had_ to be a joke. She started laughing, softly at first, then louder as she thought about how ludicrous it all was. "What are you on about, Mother? Oh.. Wait… I know… you had brandy in your coffee again, didn't you?" She continued chuckling and stood up to leave and shaking her head slightly, "You're funny, Mum, good one. I've really got to go now."

"Hermione," she turned around at the sound of her father's stern voice, "Sit down, your mother's not done, and suggest that you listen to her."

Hermione's face took on a serious, and once again, confused look at she sat back down and looked at her mother. "OK, I'm sorry, Mum… go on."

Wringing her hands, Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter and bit her lip, unsure about how to start again. "Hermione, sweetheart…" she decided to be direct, "I went to Hogwarts." At this, Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, Jane Granger continued as though she didn't notice her daughter's shock, "Lily Evans and I were best friends. I can't tell you how many times I've thought of her, how much I missed her. I was her maid of honor in her and James' wedding, which was perfect because the best man and I were engaged…" she stopped when her daughter's eyes turned sorrowful.

"Sirus…" whispered Hermione, a tear rolling down her cheek. She looked back up at her mom when she started speaking again.

"You and Harry used to play together when you were just babies," she said, a smile lighting her eyes at the memory, "so when you wrote home in your first year and said you had become friends with Harry again, I was thrilled."

Listening to her mother, it suddenly hit her that her mother meant what she was saying, "Wait!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Harry and I _played_ together?"

"Yes."

"So, Dad's not my real dad?"

"Right," said her 'father', "but I've always loved you as though you were my own. I even adopted you when you were 2 years old, because I loved you so much."

Hermione looked at her mom, "You were … _engaged_ to Sirius?"

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"So…" she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to piece everything together, "Sirius is my father?"

"Well, honey, that's the thing….we, er…"

"Just tell her, Honey," said her dad, Rick.

"We thought Sirius was your father, but we found out about 6 months after you were born that when you were conceived… um… Sirius was out on a mission with James and Remus…"

"YOU CHEATED ON SIRIUS?!?! HOW COULD YOU???" Hermione screamed.

"No, honey, I didn't cheat… not intentionally anyways."

"NOT INTENTIONALLY!? You tell me I'm a Pureblood witch and you were engaged to my best friend's godfather, you tell me you cheated on him, got pregnant with me, NEVER told me ANY of it… and now you say it was 'unintentional'?!"

"Hermione-"

"No, I won't hear it! I won't listen to how you wronged Sirius like that!" Hermione stood up to leave. She turned and started to storm out of the dining room.

"Hermione, your father is Severus Snape!", her mom yelled out to stop her. Hermione stopped and turned to face her parents. Total silence ensued as her mother's words sank in.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, her words barely a whisper.

"Mione, I'm sorry. Sirius was gone, Severus was a Death Eater and had been in love with me in school. He had said he loved Lily early on, but when she wouldn't so much as speak to him after he called her a mu-, that awful name, he turned his attentions on me. Snape had taken some poly-juice potion, most likely with that rat Pettigrew's help." she explained with a scowl, "Anyways, we… consummated our 'love', me thinking he was Sirius and him knowing full well what was going on."

Jane began shaking with anger and took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing on, Hermione continued to stare at her mother in disbelief, " When Sirius came home a couple of days later, nothing was ever brought up. It wasn't unusual for them to come in a night or 2, be gone for 2-3 days, then come home again. It wasn't until later that we considered the timing and realized what had happened. Sirius was livid, as was I, but we didn't know who it was."

"How'd you find out it was Snape?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He confessed it to Dumbledore when he 'came to the light' after James and Lily were killed."

Hermione scoffed, then her eyes widened in realization in anger, "Dumbledore knew?! And he never said a thing?! Snape too? He's been _horrible_ to me all these years, and _no one_ has bothered to say a thing!! ARGH!" Hermione screamed, completely outraged. After taking a few moments to calm down before speaking again, "So why did you leave the magical world?"

"After James and Lily died, and Sirius got thrown in Azkaban, I just couldn't bear it. I lost my best friends and the man I loved, all wrongly, within 24 hours. I couldn't handle it. I went to Dumbledore to get Harry since Sirius and I had been deemed his godparents, but was told he'd been placed with his aunt and uncle because of the magic Lily had unknowingly done. So at that point, I took you and ran to the muggle world. Within a year, I met your dad and nearly everything was forgotten, or at least pushed aside… until you got your acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

It was very quiet for a few moments until Hermione abruptly got up again to leave. "Where are you going?" asked her dad.

"To meet Ryan. I'm late. Good-bye." and she quickly swept out of the room and out the door.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione rang the doorbell of her boyfriend, Ryan's, house. Her mind was racing, her thoughts were going 100 miles per hour trying to process the information she'd just received. '_How am I going to tell Harry? Should I approach Dumbledore about this? More importantly, Snape? What am I going to do? Everything I've believed myself to be just changed… well… so much for starting the day off right…' _Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open until Ryan wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hello, Beautiful," he said planting a small kiss on her neck. She turned in his arms and smiled up at him.

"Hey, you." she replied, standing on her tiptoes and gently kissing his lips. She looked at him thoroughly now, "Did I wake you? You told me to be here at 9, I'm a little late. Sorry."

His eyes widened, clearly he had forgotten he'd told her to come that early, "Yeah, yeah I did, didn't I. I'm sorry Mione, I forgot… let me just, er… go change. Come on in."

She looked at him curiously, "Ok… is everything ok?" she asked walking into the foyer and starting to follow him upstairs.

"Yes!" she quirked a brow in question and stopped walking as he had stopped and turned to face her. Clearing his throat, he started again, "Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine… why don't you just wait in the living room… I'll be out in just a moment."

"Since when am I not allowed in your room when you change?"

"Erm… please Hermione? If you love me, you'll do this _tiny_ little thing without questioning me…"

She rolled her eyes, but turned anyways and went into the living room. He was taking a while so she began to walk around the downstairs. She was in the den looking through his movies when she saw a girl climbing down the side of the house. Looking up at the ceiling she realized she was right below Ryan's room. "What the hell? Who the bloody hell is that?" she asked herself. She stealthly watched the girl finish scaling the house, watched as she smiled a looked up at the 2nd story, blew a kiss to the upstairs, and ran off.

Hermione, now even more hurt and confused than she was first coming over, went back to the living room where she had been instructed to wait. A moment later, Ryan came in and tried to kiss on her neck. Wriggling out of his grasp and standing, she told him, "You know, I just don't think I'm up to spending today with you, I'll call you later…"

Hermione turned to leave, but Ryan grabbed her wrist, "What's wrong, my love?"

She smiled at him 'sympathetically', "Ryan, I just don't see us going very far anymore. I just don't feel that you love me the way you said you do."

"What?! How can you say that? Mione, you know you're the only girl for me, how will I ever find someone as perfect as you?! I love you."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find someone, in fact… judging by the girl I seen climbing down from your window, you already have. Goodbye, Ryan. We're through."

She yanked her hand away from him and turned to leave again when he ran and blocked the door. "There's no way you're leaving here. You are NOT breaking up with me! NO ONE breaks up with me! Do you understand me, Hermione?!" he yelled at her, stepping closer to her with ever word until he was right in front of her. Grabbing her with the final question. He shook her, "Answer me!"

"Y-yes… I understand… I-I'm sorry, Ryan." He pushed her away from him, freeing her from her temporary prison. As he walked past her, he didn't notice her reaching for her wand.

"Good!" He took a breath, "Good… You know I love you, baby… You won't ever leave me."

"Again, I'm sorry, Ryan…" He looked up at her, laughing at her when she pointed her wand at him, "I'm really sorry I have to do this."

"And what's that you're going to do? You going to poke me with your little stick?" he laughed sadistically.

She smiled maliciously for the first time in her life, "No Ryan, I'm going to make you forget I ever existed, and you're going to spend the rest of your life as the swine that you are. _OBLIVIATE! _SUS VERTO!" A flash erupted from Hermione's wand, and when she looked at the scene in front of her, a pig stood on the couch where Ryan had just sat. It was snorting around fearfully, then fell off of the couch head first.

Laughing, Hermione said, "Goodbye, Ryan… Enjoy your new life." Then she walked out of the house, and started contemplating her news once more.


End file.
